ADMINISTRATIVE CORE Institutional partnerships, particularly those consisting of three partners, are complex and interdisciplinary by their very nature. It is thus important that the administrative structure of the proposed Partnership allows a global view of its various components including the Developmental Research Program and its pilot projects, the Research Training and Career Development (RTCD) Program, the Community Outreach Program, Cancer Education Program and all of its shared resources. Planning and evaluation are critical to the success of each of these components. The Internal activities of the MSM component of the Partnership will be accomplished administratively via the MSM AC and its Executive Committee (EC), and the Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) which functions at the Partnership administrative level. MSM Administrative Core The MSM AC of the Partnership is responsible for the overall implementation, management, coordination and support of the MSM component of the Partnership (Figure 2). The MSM AC will continue to coordinate with UAB and TU ACs to ensure a cohesive seamless administration of the overall Partnership. This cohesiveness is essential to the fulfillment of the Partnership's goals and objectives. The overall coordination, planning, and evaluation of the Partnership will be through the IAC, part of the Planning and Evaluation Core described in Section I.7. The MSM AC is composed of the PI and Co-Leaders of the programs and shared resources of the MSM component of the Partnership. The MSM AC is constructed in such a way as to allow overall evaluation and direction of the MSM component of the partnership while interacting on a more global level with ACs at Tuskegee University (TU) and the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB). The MSM AC will accomplish these tasks mainly through the scientific direction and administrative leadership of Dr. Blumenthal, the MSM Lead PI, and Dr. E. Shyam Reddy, the PI, with the assistance of the Section Leaders in the MSM Cancer Program: Drs. Reddy (Basic Science), Reese (Community and Epidemiology), Matthews (Clinical Trials Exploratory) and Daniels (Training and Career Development). Additional assistance will come from ad hoc reviewers of scientific research proposals.